Answering the 'people of earth'
by Simplysheree
Summary: Shepard has a run in with Khalisha Sinan Bint Al Jilani, Garrus tries to comfort her. F!ShepXGarrus, possible one shot


**This, possible, one-shot is dedicated to Aniphine, who is responsible for the idea behind this fic and for keeping my spirits up when I feel like I can't write!**

**Love ya Ani! **

* * *

The world was fuzzy, nice and warm and fuzzy. Shepard giggled, snorting slightly and covering her nose with her hand. The gesture was almost dainty, very ladylike, it made Garrus chuckle slightly simply because it was so unlike her.

"You…" He pointed at her, feeling the effects of the alcohol, "YOU! You are so…adorable." She giggled again, shaking her head,

"No…" She hiccupped, "No…you are!" She tried to point at him, but missed, prodding him in the throat. "Oops! Sorry." They staggered from the small, cosy bar that had been like a second home to them since they had hit the citadel. The mess with earth, with palaven all of it bore down upon them, grinding away until the only solution seemed to be a strong drink and a heavy bass line. So here they were.

Reeling through the citadel at 2 a.m. dead drunk and laughing like teenagers, clasping each others hands and whispering comments about passers by into each others ears. She had to admit, it did help a little, then again, Garrus always helped her moods.

"Commander! Commander Shepard!" A familiar voice cut through the cotton wool, bringing her down from the high she had been experiencing, "Commander Shepard! The people of earth have questions."

"Ooh God, no." She shook her head, willing it to not be true: the last thing she needed was bloody Bint Sinan Al Jilani. Bloody Al Jilani and her fucking questions. Her endless questions, her endless, bottomless anger that was supposed to come from the 'people of earth'. But which, in truth, came from within herself…maybe her daddy didn't love her enough, Shepard thought. Yes. That was probably the problem.

"Yes, Ms Jilani." She spun on her heel and faced the reporter with a queasy smile.

"Commander…." The reporter hesitated, "Are you…are you drunk?"

"That…"She pointed unsteadily, "Is the singular best question you have ever asked me, Khalisha. Can I call you that?" The reporter looked at her with wide eyes, "And yes, I am drunk. Is that ok?"

"Well, I have no problem with it." Emphasis placed upon the 'I', Khalisha gave a frosty smile, "But the families of those you left behind on earth might. How surprising, Commander Shepard that you of all people should survive…." She raised a brow, "You do seem to come out of most things unscathed, even when practically everyone else does not." The world had gone cold, the colour draining from her vision and her face simultaneously.

"Can I presume, Ms Ali Jilani, you are referring to Akuze." The horror of that day seeped back, tainting everything.

"Well…" She gave a shrug that meant everything and nothing all at once, "I didn't say th-

"No." Shepard growled, "You didn't have to." The rage was like lava, a vicious beast curled in the pit of her stomach, ready to strike, "Let me tell you something Ms. I fought tooth and nail for my survival, for the survival of all my unit and I watched all of them fall, one by one. There was nothing I could do." She stepped forward causing the reporter to shrink back, "I have bled for every one of them a hundred times over and lest you forget, I have already died once in service to the '_people of earth'_" The last three words were spat with venom, real hate apparent in her voice, "So you think before you speak…" She leaned in until their noses brushed, "…or you might not like the results."

"Immy." Garrus grabbed her arm, "Come on, you're upset…and drunk."

"And who's this?" Jilani continued, pursing her lips as she pressed on the exposed nerve she had found, "Do you think he'll last the yea-" She squawked as she went down under Shepards fist, the sickening crunch of her nose breaking audible to all who watched her show. Shepard knelt,

"You fucking better stay down." She snarled, nose wrinkled, teeth bared, "Now listen to me, you dumb bitch, I am doing everything I can for earth. I am fighting for every pace, every inch, every concession and promise of help I an muster. But despite what you and your viewers think, I am a human being too." She let that sentence hang for a moment, "I am not here for the sole purpose of working, working, working until I can't function anymore," her voice had thickened now, "If I see you again, Ms Jilani, you will regret crossing my path."

Turning on her heel, she strode away feeling hot, thick tears sting as they passed from her eyes. The thudding of footsteps came from behind her, strong hands caught her, turning her about to face a very concerned Garrus.

"Immy…are you ok?"

"Why…" She was crying in earnest now, "Why is it never good enough, why…" She looked down as fat teardrops plopped onto his bare hands, "Why does no one care how I'm doing? Why is there always more to do? More to give?" She looked at him with wide, wet eyes, lashes clumping together and lending her a strangely childlike innocence. Garrus felt anger choke him: he wanted to tear that awful woman apart, kill all the people who made Shepards life more difficult than it already was.

"Just remember," He put his hands on her shoulders, noting the irritation that her tears were causing already, "No matter who's bugging you… I'm on your side. Always." Without thinking, he leaned in to press his forehead to hers, "I got your back Immy and I'll never let anyone hurt you." She seemed a little shocked by the intimacy he was displaying, but flattered, she pressed back against him, smiling, "Besides, if you keep putting 'em down like that, we'll laugh the reapers to death." Her surprise was palpable, but she began to laugh helplessly,

"I- I suppose so!" She chuckled, patting his face softly, causing a small shiver to travel through his body, "You always cheer me up….I love you Garrus-" His breath caught in his throat, his chest constricted, "You're my best friend."

"Yeah." He said hoarsely, "You're my best friend too, Immy."


End file.
